Talk:Danek Lunarwolf
love those space wolves books, nice touch with ana, i wonder if ragnar knows about him? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 11:37, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah they're my fav other than the heresy, re-reading em now. I dunno if I should put in that Ragnar knows or not, ill have to figure that out later --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:25, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I'd say no, put him in Bjon stormwolves company, Sigurd's little favorite. i assume because they both have different last names they would never have linked it together. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 12:34, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Which company is that one? im not 100% on the names of the companies, all I know is he isnt going into the 3rd Company, i reckon ill keep his pack in the 1st Company --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:45, January 18, 2010 (UTC) not sure really, names come and go, there actually isn't 1st and 2nd and so on (i'll remove it from mine) Going to need to change it. at the moment it's just wolf lords name's grat company than a totem, raganar has a blackmanned wolf (O rly i had noo idea), Bjorn stormwolf has a thunder wolf, he is a brute and crude, he bleches in imperial meetings when he is bored. then someone else (name escapes me) has morkai's totem. it's just the wolf lords name in the end.[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 12:53, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Ill throw him into Logan's company, coz theyre special haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:55, January 18, 2010 (UTC) i think they are entirely rune, wolf and iron priests, despite the space wolf books. sadly. tell me Danek's specialty, and i'll put him in a company [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 12:58, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Tactics pretty much. Although I dont think it'd really matter what specialty, packs tend to stick together --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 13:01, January 18, 2010 (UTC) the great company of Krom dragongaze. The most basic, only very competitive with the rest of the companies. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 13:03, January 18, 2010 (UTC) That sounds like a plan, a Company the pack should be able to stand out amongst as well ai, cheers --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 13:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) No problem mate, now just thinking up a quote... [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 13:09, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah when you add a quotes part to Sigurd ill add to that, got one for Ragnar ive gotta add as well --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'''] 07:06, January 19, 2010 (UTC) How can he be holding a D''ark Elf head ''if Dark Elves arn't in 40k. dark Eldar are though.Kranxx1 16:11, December 16, 2011 (UTC)